Housian Halloween
by Lunschen
Summary: A smutty Hameron-Halloween one-shot. Enjoy and Happy Halloween :-)


**Disclaimer: **None of the used characters are mine.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**Housian Halloween**

„House, we´re lost! Stop the car and give me the fucking road map!" Cameron´s face starts to become pale and worried. Not only is she lost with her not so secret crush but it´s already dark outside and she has no idea where they both are. She bets House has no idea either.

"Calm down Cam! I know exactly where we are and it´s not like you could read a map since you´re a woman. See the street over there? Behind it, you can find a small road which is taking us exactly where we want to be."

Grinning proudly, he drives the car to said point and stops immediately. Looking around, House curses silently. Closing his eyes, he waits for storm Cameron to begin but not even a weak wind can be felt.

"Uh, Cam? You´re still alive? Shouldn´t this be the part where you scream at me and say I told you so? At least that´s what Stacy and Cuddy would do."

Slowly he turns his head and looks at a far too calm woman. Even her voice is far too calm for this situation when she speaks.

"Will you ever believe me when I say that I am not Stacy or Cuddy? I guess no and I don´t even care anymore. Screaming will bring us nowhere. Let´s just stay calm and think how to get out of here. Let´s face our situation:

We´re lost – no matter what you say! Instead of finding the town where our patient lives, we found a moor area. What makes it even better is the fact that it´s already dark and we have no idea what to do. Did I forget something, boss?"

"Of course you did, slave. It´s dark, very foggy and it´s Halloween night. Don´t forget the spooky full moon over there. Soooo scary!"

While House grins like a little boy, Cameron seems to become even more desperate with every word he speaks.

"Thank you so much, House! I am feeling so much better now! What are we going to do?"

"There´s an hotel at the end of the last town. I saw a sign. Let´s go there. Much better than Cuddy´s Halloween party tonight."

The ride to the hotel is very quiet. Cameron starts to feel even more nervous. It´s bad enough that she´s stuck with House. She could have dealt easily with Foreman, Wilson and even Chase but House? Everybody knows that she has a crush on her boss. It´s like an open secret but she knows better. What she feels is not a crush, it´s love. She truly loves him but right now she tries to ignore these feelings as much as possible. She´s not in the mood to look like a lovesick teenager.

Suddenly the car stops and Cameron looks around. She had been so deep in thoughts that she failed to notice the big castle in front of them. It looks very old and is made of dark stone. With the full moon and the fog around, it really looks like a hunted Manson. Seeing that House isn´t beside her anymore but on his way inside, Cameron gets out of the car as fast as possible and hurries after him.

The reception hall is huge and filled with many burning candles, pumpkins and Jack O´lanterns. Crystal chandeliers are hanging from the ceiling and are covered with (hopefully fake) spider webs.

Just when she stops looking around, Cameron feels a hand on her waist, spinning her around. Shocked, she looks up and directly into the ocean blue eyes of her boss who is smirking when he sees the blush that starts to form on her cheeks.

"Come on, Cammy. It´s your lucky day or better said night. You can spend Halloween with your favorite and hot boss in a cool and old castle. Only the moor around us and the full moon shining down on us. How does it sound? Hot? Sexy? Exciting?"

"I would rather say scary, disturbing and exhausting. Where are our rooms?"

"Room."

"That´s what I said, rooms."

"Not rooms. Our room. There´s only one room for two left. See Cam, your wildest dream may come true tonight.," House whispers into her ear.

"Oh really? Johnny Depp is waiting for me in the shower?"

The room is beautiful and fits perfectly into the castle. The stone walls make a beautiful contrast to the black wooden furniture. There is a huge, black four-poster bed in the middle of the room. The blankets are golden and the rest of the bedding is white with black pillows. It looks really comfortable and even romantic. Beside the bed are a black dressing-table and a cupboard. One wall is made out of windows and shows them the foggy and dark moor area from above. It´s breath-taking. At least that´s what Cameron thinks while House is already showering in the bathroom, not really caring about the room or the view.

The young woman can´t help but stop breathing when the door of the bathroom opens and a half naked House is slowly limping inside, only clad in his boxers. His naked chest is still wet and Cameron would love to lick the water drops away that are slowly running down his muscles. She could think of thousands other things she would love to do with him but she decides against it and hurries into the bathroom before she would start drooling over her boss. It´s bad enough that he is smirking that totally sexy and dirty smirk when she walks past him with deep red cheeks.

Ten minutes later Cameron is finished with her shower and slowly steps out of the bathroom. She feels awkward since she´s only wearing her panties and the (thankfully long) t-shirt she wore before. Silently she enters the bedroom just to find Greg House spread on the bed, the blanket barely covering his chest and his cane on the floor. Stepping slowly forward, Cameron can´t help but smile softly. Her boss is already asleep. His breathing is calm and he looks relaxed and peaceful in his sleep. It takes all her willpower to not stretch out her hand to stroke his face and explore his body.

Turning around in the bed again, Cameron sighs loudly. Sleep just wouldn´t come tonight and House so close to her isn´t helping either. The desire she feels for him is stronger than ever. He is so near her but still out of reach. Knowing that staring at him and memorizing every inch of his body would make everything worse; she gets up and sits down on the carpet in front of the large window-wall.

Being deep in thoughts while watching the beautiful Halloween night in front of her, Cameron seems to lose her sense of time. Minute by minute pass by and soon turn into an hour but her mind still wouldn´t stay still and let her sleep. It´s already late at night when she feels something touching her back and making her shriek. Turning around quickly, Cameron looks into the face of her grinning boss and leaves out a sigh of relief.

"I swear, one day you´ll give me a heart attack, House", the young woman scolds and makes some place for House to sit down beside her on the carpet.

"What´s the matter, Cam? Can´t you stand being beside me in a bed without wanting to jump me?"

You have no idea was her first thought but she dismisses it quickly and tries hard to stay calm.

"Sorry to disappoint you, House but it has nothing to do with you. The night is just too pretty to be ignored."

"So, that means I am not pretty enough and that´s why you ignore me?"

Looking at his childish and fake-sad face, Cameron can´t help but laugh.

"I never said that and I never ignored you. You were the one who fell asleep immediately."

"Now I am awake and bored. Entertain me and tell me what you´re thinking about."

She just shrugs her shoulders. "There´s nothing interesting to tell. I´ve been thinking about Cuddy´s Halloween party tonight although I am more than happy that we missed it. I hate costume parties."

House smirks. "I never thought we had something in common until now. I can tell you what we missed: Foreman dressed as a white guy, Chase is dressed as a chubby teddy bear, Wilson is the new love doctor and Cuddy is a matchstick."

"A matchstick?"

"Yep, naked with a red cap."

Hearing this, Cameron can´t help but laugh out loud at this thought.

"You´ve got a sick mind, Dr. House!"

The other doctor just smirks. "Of course, Dr. Cameron. I am a man after all. But tell me, what would have been your costume for this year?"

"Not sure what kind of costume I bought. I was far too late this year and the only thing they got in my size was a witch costume although I rather look like a witch whore in it. The dress is far too short for my liking and not to mention these stupid net stockings. I guess it´s really a witch whore costume. You´re not drooling, right?"

The look on his face is priceless: Eyes wide open and his lips turned into a very dirty smirk.

"Not sure about the drooling part but for the first time in my life I wish I visited a Halloween party. You have to show me your costume one day! It´s not in the car, is it?"

Cameron is grinning widely at him. "Sorry not in the car and I will show it to you one day – in your dreams! Good night House. I´ll try to catch some sleep."

Saying this, she stands up and turns around, not noticing the cane on the floor. It happens in a heartbeat. Trying to step over the cane, Cameron loses the balance and fells backwards – into the arms of her boss.

Being so close to each other shocks both of them but soon a cheeky smile is on his face when he studies the woman in his arms. House´s grip becomes firmer and makes it impossible for Cameron to leave.

Her heart is beating loud and fast under his eyes. She´s almost afraid that he can see the strong pumping inside her chest but his eyes seem to be everywhere on her body.

Without warning, he starts to kiss her neck, moving slowly up her jawline and finally finds her soft and pink lips. The kiss is soft at the beginning but turns more and more passionate each second. Their desire can´t be hidden anymore and both are sick of pretending.

Turning around, Cameron lifts her t-shirt over her head and sits on his lap. His gaze wanders over her beautiful body – small but firm breasts, little waist and perfectly shaped hips. She´s perfect in his eyes and he feels himself getting harder. Slowly his fingers stroke her body while he kisses her neck. Soon it´s not enough and his mouth is wandering upwards, leaving a wet path on her body. He only stops when his lips find her breasts and start immediately to stroke and bite softly at the silken skin. While his mouth is still concentrating on her breasts, House´s fingers find the already wet material of Cameron´s panties. Pulling them to the side, he sticks one finger slowly into her tight and wet tunnel, making her moan and arch against his hand. Her cries of pleasure are making him wild and he thrusts another finger inside her, curving them upwards, immediately finding the hidden spot inside her.

Cameron´s soft cries of pleasure are the biggest turn on and he continues to tease her more and more but never allowing her to reach the peak. When both can´t take it anymore, Cameron stands up and slips her panties off her slender legs while House is throwing his boxers through the hotel room.

Soon both are lying on the large bed, exploring each other's bodies with their hands and mouths until desire overtakes them and waiting any longer gets impossible. Finally House slips his painfully erect member between Cameron´s legs and slowly invades her body.

Giving her some time to fully adjust to him, his thrusts become more deeply and passionately, not afraid to hurt her anymore. She moans louder, gripping the sheets tighter while his lips are sucking on her breasts again. His pelvis hits up against her clit, making the sensation even more intense.

Cameron´s hands grip his shoulders, trying to bring him even closer to her and making his thrusts harder, deeper and faster. Soon it´s all too much and her walls start pulsating with pleasure, making her cry out loud in ecstasy and make House come inside her with one last thrust.

Later that night, both are lying under the covers, enjoying the warmth of each other´s bodies and this perfect body. Before sleep overtakes her, Cameron has to ask the one question that is running through her head all night long:

"Greg, be honest with me. Did you planed all this? The trip, the castle and what happened between us?"

Kissing her forehead softly, he murmurs his answer before both are finally drifting into a peaceful slumber.

"Yes to the trip and the castle. No to the sex although I really hoped for it. Now sleep, you´ve got many housian years in front of you. You´ll need your strength for later on, believe me."


End file.
